And With Every Touch
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: She could feel electricity shooting up her spine, racing from each vertebrae, flying across each rib, exiting out each fingertip. Vanilla fluffy Klema smut. Oneshot.


_... There wasn't enough vanilla Klema smut. _

_~Muse _

.:::.

It was days like today where the attentiveness of his body was the only comfort in which she could seek.

Ema could still remember the days when it was still awkward; despite their realized feelings, his touch was meek. It was gentle yet shy, as if asking for perpetual permission. At first, it was funny – for so long she assumed that he would take full throttle at the mere thought of being able to hold her. It wasn't as if he had acted any differently before. But when it came down to business, he was inquisitive. He was calm and poised, always asking for consent. She would melt under his touch even if it were careful; controlled.

His touch hadn't changed much, she observed, as he quietly slid her shirt off her torso. It was still gentle and worshipping. But behind the gestures, no more was there any doubt. It was instead passionate – confident, soothing, a bit of lust escaping through his careful composure. The two fell back into his bed, neither leading nor following. She moaned under him as his hands glided up and down her exposed stomach, leaving small trails of fire in his wake.

His fingers then moved to his top, grasping at his own buttons, but Ema reached below and began to undo them from the bottom. He purred in satisfaction as she ran her hands against his abdomen, the sculpted yet not built skin causing sparks to tingle at her fingers. The shirt finally came undone, tossed haphazardly to the side along with her own shirt.

He tossed his mane of blonde hair over his shoulder as his hands returned to her, cupping her face before they dipped to her chest. He pushed the bra out of the way, exposing one of her breasts. Ema flushed as she felt his hot breath nearing her mounds. He grasped one, rolling her nipple with his fingers. She felt his lips curve into a grin as she couldn't help but to moan, the ministrations both pleasurable and icy as they crawled up her spine.

She reached for his pants but one of his hands caught both of hers, calloused yet gentle. He pushed them back, his ocean-like blue eyes sparkling with mischief as Ema struggled futilely. Her lips slid into a pout to which he smirked. She shivered as a hand slid behind her back, unclasping her bra and soon it too joined the pile of clothes. He groaned in appreciation to her exposed body, to which she flushed harder and squirmed. Despite the amount of times she had been naked in front of him, Ema still felt shy. He had such an amazing body, and while Ema was not fat by any means, she couldn't beat his perfections.

But he whispered in her ears the opposite, the light German accent almost causing her head to swim with a mystifying haze of pleasure. His words were lost to him, especially as his hands moved south.

His fingers dipped teasingly under her pants, ghosting across sensitive flesh. She lost track of time as her eyes closed, feeling his fingers dip lower. The pressure against her pelvis lessened as he popped the button off the top of her pants with his free hand, tugging at her waistband, asking for more access. She lifted her hips and the pants came off, leaving her with only the thin coverings of her panties. She felt calloused fingers scrape against her folds, feeling shivers of pleasure as her panties slid off.

She jumped, feeling a small gust of air tickling her clit. "Klavier," she gasped as a finger entered her. They began to push into her, causing her to moan as another slipped in. The very erotic sounds of her being filled both embarrassed and turned her on. Another sensation added to her building pleasure – the lapping of his tongue against her most sensitive areas. Electricity shot up her spine, every vertebrae it passed causing pleasant tickles to stretch across her ribs and out her fingertips. She squirmed, feeling pressure build up at his actions.

But then he pulled out, her face slipping into a pout as she shifted under the strange pressure of her unspent release. She cracked her eyes open, catching him as he shook himself out of his black jeans. At their eye contact he smiled – both a promise of fulfillment and a teasing gesture. He dropped his boxers, his glorious manhood standing tall and erect. She blushed at the sight – again, ever so embarrassed at his cock.

He perched himself over her, hovering teasingly and just out of a kisses reach. "You truly are beautiful," Klavier breathed, his enticing blue eyes enrapturing her own. With his legs, he nudged her own apart. She complied, gasping as the cool air hit against her dripping wetness. He guided himself inside her, pushing against her with practiced ease. He lingered teasingly, before entering full hilt and rewarding himself with a gasp of pleasure.

He began slow, grinding his hips inside her and filling her- stretching her. Ema moaned and saw stars as she filled then contracted. Klavier, who was normally quite composed even while making love, allowed small satisfied huffs to escape at every thrust. Unsure of her own pleasure status, Ema gripped his warmed skin, asking him to speed up.

His pace quickened and soon she was mewling uncontrollably. The sensations of his cock caused her to feel enveloped in warmth, yet still, the growing pressure of her release. He murmured a warning into her ears, causing her heart to flutter as his pace morphed to a thunderous rhythm.

And then the world shattered into a million pieces as her eyes flooded with white. Vaguely aware of the cry that escaped her throat and the severity of her arched back, her eyelids fluttered as pleasure washed over her in waves. She felt his seed spilling inside her, his own strangled cry only dimly registering in her ears. They both remained still, himself still inside her, as their breathing slowed into a contented stillness.

Finally he pulled out. He fell onto his side, propping himself up with one elbow as he stared lovingly at her. Klavier's fingers caressing her cheek as he smoothened some stray hair away from her face. "I love you," he whispered into her ears.

She rolled over and ran her hands down his side. Their relationship had mellowed out – after first being rather hostile, then awkward, and now loving. She smiled contentedly and pulled the covers over their bodies. "I love you too."

.:::.

_Review?_


End file.
